Flame Libra T125ES
Flame Libra T125ES is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that belongs to Yu Tendo. It has shown to be quite powerful in the anime, alongside Yu. Face Bolt: LibraEdit http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/0c/Facebolt_LIBRA_BB48_19979.pngThe Face on this Beyblade depicts Libra, the seventh astrological sign in the Zodiac. Libra’s symbol is The Scales that balance good and evil, and this motif is featured on the Beyblade’s Face and Energy Ring. Energy Ring: LibraEdit *'Weight:' 2.8 grams The regular release of Libra is a translucent green color, featuring scales on opposite sides. The long slants on the side are exellent for ring attacks. BLALANCE CUSTOMISATION Rock Libra 90/100/105/CH20/T125/D125/130/S130WD/PD/SD http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/b/b5/LIBRA.jpg Mold VariationsEdit The original mold of Libra does not fit Metal Wheels correctly, resulting in a loose fit and rattling. This is later rectified in the Hybrid Wheel set Stamina & Defense Reshuffle. Fusion Wheel: FlameEdit *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel’s perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities.It is outclassed by Earth,Burn,Basalt/Twisted,Scythe & Phantom for Stamina. However, it is a top choice for destabilizing, as the edges grind on to the opposing bey. But, this can be stopped using Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/f/f3/FLAME.jpg Spin Track: Tornado 125Edit *'Weight:' 1.7 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/c/cd/Track_t125_img.jpgT125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally outclassed by CH120, but still a decent substitute. Performance Tip: Eternal SharpEdit *'Weight:' 1.0 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/05/ES.jpgEternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield Bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters/Beginners who would like to focus on Stamina, but don't have top tier parts like WD, EWD, SD and PD. In the anime, ES has been shown to be able to create sonic waves and regain balance though it is not true in real life.When ES wears down,it will move in a SF like movement. Other VersionsEdit *'Flame Libra DF145BS' – Hybrid Wheel Set Stamina & Defense Reshuffle (Dark Brown). *'Storm Libra 145S' –Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Purple). *'Rock Libra 100WD' – Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Light Blue). *'Dark Libra ED145SD' – Faceoff: Metal Wing Smash (Painted parts, White). *'Infinity Libra GB145S' – WBBA exclusive. *'Thunder Libra DF145BS' - Legend Version.